


In Our Own Way

by spaceh0und



Series: After the River [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Post-Seine, pure undiluted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceh0und/pseuds/spaceh0und
Summary: It had certainly taken time and patience, but, with a lot of both from each man, Valjean and Javert had managed to form what both would admit was a close relationship.Yes, they weren’t perfect, but they made things work in their own way.





	In Our Own Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victorhu_gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorhu_gone/gifts).



> This was originallly posted on my Tumblr @lawisnotmocked but I'm posting it here too :)
> 
> Based on the prompt 'wholesome Victorian cuddling'. Enjoy!

It had certainly taken time and patience, but, with a lot of both from each man, Valjean and Javert had managed to form what both would admit was a close relationship. It was not always easy between them - the two men had a complex history and there were things that couldn’t be ignored. Perhaps this was what made their relationship work though. They had a mutual understanding of each other that only comes when you’ve seen a man at his lowest point. So despite Valjean’s awkward silences when Javert slipped up and said something that shouldn’t have been said or the guilt that came over Javert’s face when Valjean made a remark about something the other man would rather forget, Valjean managed to get used to Javert’s odd sense of humour and came to love his strange smile and Javert learnt where Valjean’s boundaries and limits lay and even how to help him through situations that tested those limits.

Yes, they weren’t perfect, but they made things work in their own way. And when Javert rubbed his fingers over Valjean’s knuckles and pressed his lips softly to his wrists, or when he let Valjean lay his head against his shoulder as they sat together, when he would wrap his arms around Valjean and rest his chin on the other man’s shoulder or when they spent time together in Valjean’s garden when the weather was good and the sun smiled down on them, any problems between them suddenly didn’t seem to matter anymore.

And right now in a room lit with candles and firelight, with Javert’s head in his lap as the other man tipsily tried to explain the flaws with the system of paperwork at the police station, with his hands tangled in the inspector’s loose long hair as he brushed it with his fingers, Valjean couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.  
Yes, they made things work in their own way.


End file.
